Jako slunce
by arabeska-czech
Summary: Czech translation of english original Like Sun by gillan. With her kind permission.


**Jako slunce**

**Like Sun**

**Autor**: gillan

**Překlad**: arabeska

**Beta**: elbi

**Povolení** **k** **překladu**: Ano

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je gillan. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku.

* * *

Pansy je toho názoru, že je schopná přiznat si, co ji posedlo.

oOo

Draco Malfoy nosí neslušně slušivé hábity, je úlisně slídivý, má intenzivní šedé oči a permanentně samolibý úšklebek.

Pansy přísahá, že je to nejkrásnější kluk, jakého kdy viděla.

oOo

Hraje si ve vlaku s jeho pečlivě střiženými pastelovými vlasy – Pansy se líbí pocit takřka ostnů pod špičkami prstů. Pár zlatavých vlasů se uvolní z vlasové pokožky, spadne a zachytí se na její sukni.

Blaise je naproti nim, dívá se na Draca, jenž se rozvaluje v jejím klíně, tíží ji, ale hřeje. Mluví o Longbottomovi a Draco toho chlapce zesměšňuje svými prominentními škodolibými úšklebky.

_Co má Longbottom, že zajímá Křiklana?_ Chce vědět Draco a vzdorně odstrčí Pansyinu ruku stranou.

Pansy šlehne po Blaisovi, který ji ignoruje, pohledem plným mrzutosti.

oOo

Mají dvouhodinovku Lektvarů pár dnů po začátku pololetí a Pansy spatří Blaise mezi stovkou nerozeznatelných tmavých hábitů.

„Zabini!"

Otočí se, zamračí – a to je vše, co kdy udělá, tím si je Pansy jistá – a smekne ze sebe její štíhlé prsty. „_Co_, Parkinsonová?" Chladná maska se roztříští, když Pansy zatahá za jeho paži – Blaise se od ní odtáhne.

„Chci se tě na něco zeptat," začne Pansy kousavě a založí ruce. Sníží hlas do zvědavého šepotu a zdvihne rty k jeho uchu. „Co je v poslední době s Dracem? Chová se..." Pansyina věta se vytratí a začne si kousat ret. „...divně."

Blaisův smích je mrazivý a pohrdavě se ušklíbne. „Nevíš? Nejsi jeho _přítelkyně_, Parkinsonová?"

Pansy zčervená a vyprskne. „To nemá nic... to-to není tvoje věc." Něco v její vyrovnané masce praskne – koutek rtů ztrápeně klesne.

Blaise se na ni dívá – husté tmavé vlasy odhrnuté dozadu a svázané do uzlu na šíji, rudě orámované přezíravé oči a grimasa pokřivena pláčem – a vidí, že Pansy nikdy nevypadala poníženěji.

„_No_ _tak_," Blaise hrubě zabručí, „půjdu s tebou na lektvary." Raději se mu bude hnusit nevnímavá monotónnost ve vlastním hlase, než vědomí, že zní _podle_.

Lehký úsměv se usadí na její pravé tváři, když si utře nos.

„Můžeš mi vzít knihy."

oOo

Draco se ztrácí za temnými kruhy pod očima a apatickým šedým pohledem.

Pořád se ještě samolibě šklebí? Pansy si není jistá. Je to mezi nimi podivné – když mu na lektvarech řekne ‚_ahoj, _Draco‛, on jenom klesne do židle.

„Blíží se výlet do Prasinek," řekne Pansy jednoho růžového odpoledne se vší přívětivostí, kterou je schopna shromáždit. „Mohli-"

„Mám práci, Pansy," opáčí Draco a jeho rty se zkroutí v krutém zamračení.

Pansyina hruď se napíná, jako by se jí lámala žebra. „No..." Zaryje nehty do dlaní a řekne obezřetně: „Možná příště, no..."

Draco zavrčí.

oOo

Po večeři Pansy v rohu společenské místnosti zabodne špičku hůlky do Blaisova svetru. „Co přede mnou Draco skrývá, Zabini? Víš to, ne? _Víš to_."

Blaise její hůlku odstrčí a vysměje se jí: „Vím, že po něm _jedeš_, Pansy, ale stáváš se obsedantní." Když Pansy začne zuřit, dodá: „Přísahám, že nic nevím."

Pansy zakloní hlavu a zaúpí falešným smíchem. „Ach, kraviny, Zabini," posmívá se upjatě a zastrčí hůlku do kapsy.

Blaise nevrle skryje svůj výraz za _Denního věštce_ a zůstane tiše. Pansy znovu ucítí tlak v hrudi a něco jí vzplane za žebry.

Pansy se usadí do pohodlného křesla vedle Blaise a přitáhne si kolena k bradě. „Je to tak nefér," vyplivne a nechává záležitost nevyřčenou. „To frustrující, nesmyslné zatajování-"

„Tak Malfoyovi dej pokoj, ne?" přeruší ji podmračeně a tajemně složí noviny. „Co uši neslyší, to srdce nebolí."

Nespokojenost zkroutí koutek jejího rtu, zatímco si hraje s konečky svých černých vlasů. „Chci zpátky _svého přítele_, to je všechno," řekne tiše.

Blaise vzhlédne k ponurému stropu a proplete prsty. „Miluješ ho vůbec?"

„Jo, Zabini, _miluju ho_."

„Dobře."

Blaise znovu otevře Věštce a žádný z nich po celé hodiny nepromluví.

oOo

Draco je narušený a Pansy šílená. Zato Blaise ne – on je vyrovnaný a rozvážný, permanentně elegantně oblečený a _skutečný student_.

Pansy je každý večer stočená v křesle, zatímco Blaise čte _Denního věštce,_ a stává se to téměř rituálem.

„Mluvíš s Dracem hodně?" zeptá se Pansy jednou večer, v klíně jí leží první část eseje na Přeměňování.

Blaise ani neodtrhne pohled od Věštce, když odpoví. „Moc ne. V poslední době se pořád motá kolem Crabba a Goyla, ne?"

„Uznávám," řekne Pansy měkce směrem k eseji a olízne si rty. „Myslíš, že mě má rád? Řekni mi pravdu."

Blaisovy protáhlé rysy se pochybovačně pokřiví. „Nevím," zabručí rozhořčeně. „Proč se nezeptáš _jeho_?"

„To by byla znamenitá myšlenka, kdyby byla reálná," ušklíbne se Pansy, pečlivě zavine pergamen a předkloní se v křesle. „A ani jsi mi neodpověděl na otázku."

Blaise ji takhle nenávidí – ubohou a neurotickou, s příliš pátravýma unavenýma očima a příliš odhalenými pocity.

„Jste kamarádi, Blaisi," pokračuje Pansy a vlídně položí ruku na jeho rameno. „Neříká _nic_ o holkách?"

Rozhořčí ho to, silně zatne prsty do _Denního věštce_ a oddíl pro lékouzelníky se zmačká a potrhá.

„Uvidíme se později, Parkinsonová." Blaise sevře Věštce v pěsti a zprudka si to namíří k ložnicím. Slyší Pansyiny zmatené protesty, ale nebere ji na vědomí – _ani nebude_.

oOo

Už to byly čtyři dny a Pansy si s Blaisem nevyměnila ani _slovo_; ani nejisté ‚_ahoj‛_, nebo ‚_jak to jde s esejí na Přeměňování?‛ - _dokonce ani ‚_ty šílenej zmetku, na co sis to hrál?‛_

(Ne že by ji to nějak rmoutilo – sotva lze mít starosti kvůli spěšnému útěku ze společenské místnosti té noci – stále jsou _přátelé_, je to tak?)

Ale pak uplyne šest dní a Pansy se začne cítit ztrápená. Mrkne jeho směrem během Lektvarů, slušně podrážděná jeho blízkostí k Millicent Bulstrodeové, která s ním sdílí _Lektvary pro pokročilé_.

Po hodině čeká Pansy před sklepením. „Ty _pitomče_," zavrčí, jakmile Blaise vyjde ven. „Co _to_ mělo být?"

„Páni, zase spolu mluvíme?" žasne Blaise netečně a přičísne si rukou černé vlasy.

Pansy zaskřípe zuby a vleče ho chodbou s pěstěnými prsty ovinutými kolem jeho paže.

„Proč jsi flirtoval s _Millicent Bulstrodeovou_?" vyplivne Pansy, jakmile jsou o samotě.

Blaise se pousměje a nakloní se k ní, jeho žhnoucí dech jí ovane tvář. „_Žárlíš_, Parkinsonová?" Pansy ucítí vůni uzenáče od snídaně z jeho dechu a s pohrdavým protočením očí ustoupí.

„Sni dál, Zabini," opáčí kysele. „Ale balit Millicent po páčení mých životních milostných zkušeností ve společenské místnosti? Ty pitomče!" zopakuje.

„Jestli tě to utěší, _Millicent_ byla ta, kdo se mnou tentokrát flirtoval," řekne Blaise jemně. Zdvihne prsty a přejede jimi přes její zrudlé líce, jen nehty se dotýká její pokožky.

„Nesahej na mě," vyštěkne divoce.

Blaisova ruka váhavě klesne zpět k pasu, zatímco uvažuje, a jeho tmavé obočí se stáhne. „Pansy," začne přiškrceným tónem, „slibuju, že já bych ti nikdy neublížil." Odmlčel se.

Vášnivě na sebe hledí a jeho oči těkají k jejím rtům.

Prudce se políbí, Pansyiny nehty zaryté do jeho ramen, Blaisovy paže v křivce jejího pasu svírají její hábit.

Pansy konečně ochutná uzenáče.

oOo

Když je po všem, oba přísahají, že to bylo jen _vyhrocení okamžiku_ a Pansy řekne Blaisovi, ať _vystřelí_.

oOo

Po dvacet hodin se jim daří jeden druhého ignorovat.

Pansy stráví devatenáct hodin pokusem o sestavení stovky důvodů, proč je Draco lepší než Blaise Zabini, a zbývající hodinu snahou zakrýt šálou stopy, které jí na krku Blaise zanechal.

Blaise stráví dvacet hodin jako tělo bez duše.

oOo

Soustavné vzájemné vyhýbání končí po hodině bylinkářství.

Pansy přešlapuje u Draca, jehož kůže je mdlá a který přehlíží všechny její marné snahy zapříst jakýkoli dialog a místo toho se s šeptem otočí ke Crabbovi a Goyleovi.

Po hodině Pansy propadne zasmušilosti a brašna na knihy jí plandá u kotníků. Najde Blaise během oběda samotného ve společenské místnosti, jak si čte, a najednou cítí srdce v krku.

Nejistě se došourá ke křeslu vedle Blaisova, kouše si nehty a tiše řekne ‚_ahoj_‛.

Pansy soudí z jeho prudkého nadechnutí, že je zaskočený překvapením. „Ahoj," řekne Blaise po delší chvíli ticha. „Co přesně... tady děláš?"

„Nechci na oběd," zašeptá Pansy do vinylového potahu sedačky a víčka tak pevně, až se jí objeví mžitky před očima.

„To jsem nemyslel," Blaise odsekne mrazivě chladným hlasem. „Myslím _tady_, vedle mě. Nemyslíš, že je to zvláštní?"

Pansy řekne, že neví – což je, _upřímně_, pravda – a sedí další půl hodinu, Blaise s novinami a Pansy se zkříženýma nohama.

Nakonec, téměř v jednu odpoledne, Blaise odloží výtisk a Pansy pocítí spalující žár. Odhrne si stroze zastřižené konečky vlasů z krku pokrytého potem.

„Možná bychom mohli-"

Ve stejnou chvíli se na sebe spontánně vrhnou, kvapně jako vlna, a Pansy _ví_, že je to hrozné, ale jediné, na co je schopná myslet, je ‚_konečně_‛.

oOo

Pansy a Blaise jsou znamenitými hádankami.

Plíží se kolem tak nepostřehnutelně, že žádného ze Zmijozelů ani nenapadne je postrádat. Znamená to zmeškat většinu obědů, ale to Blaise netíží.

Občas Blaise přichytí Pansy s očima upřenýma na Dracovu pastelovou hlavu, ale přinutí se nevěnovat tomu pozornost a když jsou sami, opře ji o zeď a zrudlou ji políbí.

Někdy Pansy zamumlá pošetilé věci jako ‚_tohle je hloupé_‛ a ‚_neměli bychom to dělat, Blaisi_‛, ale on nemá pocit, že jí to vadí.

Pokoušela se mu vyhýbat, ale v poslední době se všechno smrsklo do rtů a chtíče a jejich živelnost žhnula jako slunce.

oOo

Řekne to ve společenské místnosti, její nohy pokrčené a jeho prsty v jejích vlasech, vlnící se kolem pramenů barvy čokolády jako cukrová vata lpící na tyčce.

„Mám tě rád." Blaisův hlas je analytický, jak jen to je možné, a strnule zírá do ohně. Pansy otočí hlavu, aby na něj viděla.

„Jo?" zamumlá. A zní mírně cynicky.

„Jo."

A ona vlastně neřekne nic než _hmm_.

oOo

Pokračují v plížení se kolem, dokud se Blaise nezeptá: „Proč, Pansy? Proč nemůžeme-"

V tom okamžiku se Pansy otočí a napřáhne ruku, jako by ho chtěla udeřit. „Nebuď hlupák, Blaisi, není žádné _my_," řekne nevrle.

„To k čertu není," vybuchne Blaise a přeje si ji nenávidět – přeje si být schopen ji nenávidět. „Tohle všechno je o Malfoyovi, ne?"

„A o čem podle tebe?" zeptá se opovržlivě.

Blaise ve skutečnosti nechce odpovědět, tak místo toho vplete dlouhé prsty do jejích vlasů a znovu ji políbí.

To je vše, k čemu se může uchýlit, když se s Pansy nedá vyjít.

(Často se s ní nedá vyjít.)

oOo

Jednou v noci je načapá Nott, Blaisova ruka pod její košilí a její rty na jeho krku.

„Do prdele," vyjekne a jeho světlé oči těkají mezi Blaisem a Pansy. „_Ty_?" namíří na ni prst, obezřetně se přiblíží a ve tváři mu škubají svaly. „S _Blaisem_? Ale co-"

Mračící se Pansy si uhladí košili. „Nic to nebylo," řekne bezvýrazně a udeří Notta přes velký prst. „Byla to..." Pansy zatne nehty do dlaní, srpkovité otisky na její křídově bílé kůži, jak hledá slova. „... nehoda," skončí docela nepřesvědčivě. Ale potom se její tón změní v prosebný a ona popadne Notta za smaragdově zelený svetr a řekne: „_Sakra, neříkej to Dracovi_."

Nott rozpačitě přísahá, než odpeláší ze společenské místnosti.

Rozhostí se ticho.

oOo

„_Sakra, neříkej to Dracovi_," napodobí ji konečně Blaise. „Prostě skvělé," utrousí drze. Očekává její vzteklé pěsti a zdrcené pohledy a ‚_jsi pitomec, Zabini_‛ nebo ‚_doufám, že tě rozdupou testrálové!_‛

Ale Pansy se místo toho nahrbí ještě víc. Blaise netrpělivě čeká.

Nakonec se otočí a zamumlá omluvu.

„Za co?" domáhá se Blaise úzkostně. „_My_-"

Zdá se, že Pansy ještě našla sílu ho přerušit. „Nebuď idiot, Zabini. Víš, jak nenávidím, když používáš to slovo." Pansy se nepansyovsky mračí, zasmušilá a podrážděná, a dotkne se pravé tváře. „Draco..." je všechno, co nakonec řekne.

„Proboha, Pansy, on tě ani nemá rád!" vybuchne Blaise a ruce zdvihne do vzduchu na znamení rezignace. „Je to šmejd, Pansy. Nemá tě rád a já jo a všechno je _špatně_."

Pansy si přitlačí ruce do očí, zasténá a rty se jí zkroutí v zoufalství. „Nevím, co mám dělat," vydechne.

To Blaise jen rozčílí, protože ona _by měla_ vědět, co dělat, a – no, je to docela morbidní – on má chuť něco zardousit.

„To jenom..." A Pansy oddálí prsty od očí, v jejich koutcích, jak si všimne Blaise, se vybarvily rudé žilky. „Je to složité. Potřebuju čas na přemýšlení."

„Dávám ti týden, Parkinsonová," vyštěkne zuřivě a polije ho spalující horko, když zatne prsty.

Pansy zírá do země. „Dobře."

oOo

Blaise vážně potřebuje... ohnivou whisky, nebo něco.

Něco, co pálí víc než pohled na Pansy Parkinsonovou vedle Malfoye.

oOo

Je vlahá sobota a výlet do Prasinek. Pansy se podruhé zeptá Draca, jestli by s ní chtěl jít, a on ji znovu odmítne.

„Mám _moc_ práce," dívá se do svého poháru chlazeného džusu. „Jdi s Blaisem nebo s někým."

Pansy vstanou chloupky na pažích. Napadne ji, že by se mohla zříci všech kluků a odstěhovat se do Ameriky.

oOo

Pansy se toulá po Prasinkách, sama, vlasy odhrnuté z nezdravě bledého obličeje a stočené do chaotického drdolu.

Vejde do Medového ráje pro lékořicovou hůlku a zašátrá prsty na dně kapsy po srpcích.

Koutkem oka zachytí řetěz uzenáčových karamelek – sirupovité obdélníčky naplněné snídaňovou rybou.

Pansyin žaludek se znepokojivým způsobem zkroutí, když rychle sáhne po dalším srpci.

oOo

Nott a Warrington, jehož nezáživnost způsobuje až fyzickou bolest, sedí naproti Blaisovi u Třech košťat.

Pansy vidí Blaisovy dlouhé prsty ovinuté kolem máslového ležáku, jeho hlavu skloněnou a oči pevně fixované na desku stolu.

Předtím, než ztratí nervy, Pansy se vloudá dovnitř, položí ruku na Blaisovo rameno a řekne: „Potřebuju s tebou někde mluvit." I přes svetr ji hřeje.

Blaise k ní vzhlédne, jeho oči vyzařují naléhavost. Rty má odhodlaně sevřené. „Fajn."

Nott se zahihňá.

oOo

„Když jsme se políbili poprvé, chutnal jsi po uzenáčích," tvrdí Pansy zkoumajíc svoje nehty.

„_Co_?" Blaise zní přidušeně a mimořádně obranně. „_Mám_ _rád_ uzenáče."

Pansy mu vloží karamelky do dlaně. „Mám tě ráda," řekne nakonec a ostýchavě ho pozoruje, když je rozbaluje.

Během chvíle ticha Blaise selže ve snaze skrýt svůj úsměv. „Jo?"

Pansy zčervená. „Jo." Políbí ho.

A tak to je – jenom Pansy a Blaise v rozzářeném slunečním svitu, _triumfální_.


End file.
